The Queen of Highland
by Soleil Artemis Lumiere
Summary: About a daughter of Queen Sara Blight's attendant who died in the raid at Muse-Highland Border. She was brought to L'Renouille and crowned royal princess.


The Queen of Highland

Ch. I—L'Renouille

Three men in Highland army uniform entered Sajah Village. What on earth was happening? Sajah Village was just a small, insignificant village that even the kingdom wouldn't fuss around if it doesn't pay its taxes. The soldiers marched along to a small and even more insignificant house where a little girl used to live with her poor mother. It was until last week though. The 9-year-old girl lost her sole family, her dearest mom, to an attack on the royal family entourage on the way from the City-State of Jowston by some unknown ruffians. Her mother was one of the Queen's attendant who went along the trip, hence was also victim to the attack. None of them survived but King Agares Blight, Queen Sara—rumored to have gone mad—and young Prince Luca, barely. Now, little Azure lived alone in her little house, the only thing she had.

The men in uniform knocked the door politely. Azure ran to get the door. Her sea-blue eyes were looking at the soldiers in awe. It was the first time Azure saw a soldier, complete with shiny armor and a weapon. Soon the amazement left her heart. Azure suddenly felt scared. _Why do these men come _she thought, _Have they come to capture me_?

"Are you Miss Azure Vasquez?" one of those soldiers asked Azure with formal, rough tone. He should have spoken more gently as he was speaking to gentle little girl.

"Y-yes…," Azure stepped back, still in fear of the uninvited soldiers. Her long wavy honey blond hair shook as her body trembled, "P-please don't… Please don't c-capture me!"

"We won't capture you, milady," said another man. This one sure looked younger and kinder, "We won't hurt you, either, so don't be scared, okay?"

"King Agares Blight, the King of Highland, ordered to crown Miss Azure Blight the Royal Princess of Highland and demanded her to be escorted safely to capital city L'Renouille where the coronation shall take place," read the rough voice.

"P-princess?" Azure's eyes shone in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Azure. We'd be honored if you are willing to let us escort you to L'Renouille."

"L'Renouille?"

***

L'Renouille was huge. Azure and the soldiers rode on a beautiful horse cart through the city. The city was full with people. They all seemed to be very happy. Some adults were excitedly offering stuff to sell to a passer-by. There were also some kids playing around a big, beautiful fountain with a statue of beautiful woman throwing water in the middle. But when Azure's cart passed by, everybody stopped doing what they were doing. They moved aside, giving way for the royal cart, and bowed respectfully. _Are soldiers very respected here in the capital cit? It is weird _she wondered. Not the slightest thought of these people bowing to her, the new princess of Highland Kingdom.

The palace was even grander. It stood proudly at the heart of L'Renouille city. It was very big and surrounded by tall, thick stone walls. Its giant wooden gate opened for Azure and the soldiers. Even more armored men welcomed them. All of those men stood on the sides of the road, paying respect to the princess. One of them opened the cart door as it stopped. Azure instinctively got out of the cart. Then the three men who picked her up from Sajah Village led her to the throne room.

The throne room was majestic. Azure was amazed. A long red carpet embroidered with golden at the rims was spread from the door to the thrones. There were four thrones inside. The biggest and most luxurious in the middle was occupied by a man with black hair, black beard, and luxurious garment, King Agares Blight. To his left must be Queen Sara's throne. To the King's right was an empty smaller throne. Another small throne similar the the one to the King's right was also put up beside the Queen's throne.

Palace guards stood on the left side of the wide carpet, beautifully dressed maids stood on the right. All of them were bowing to welcome Azure. Azure looked at the maids with longing look, the dress must've been the same as the dress her mother wore in the palace, when she was alive. _Those dresses are beautiful_ she thought, _I also want to wear such beautiful dress_. Aside of the thought of the dress, thinking of her late mother made her feel rather dull.

"Azure Varquez, welcome to L'Renouille," said the King. Azure approached him. She crossed her legs, bent them down and drew her skirt to honor the King, like her mother had taught her, "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. The same fate has befallen to more maids and guards, even to my queen."

_Does the King know Mother?_ Azure felt uneasy. She doesn't like strangers talking about a mother. Although Agares Blight was a king, he was still a stranger. Azure forced herself to reply for the sake of courtesy, "Thank you for your concern, Your Highness."

"Such a brilliant, beautiful little girl," said the King, "From this day onward, I shall take you as my own child and this kingdom of Highland will honor you as a princess. Of course, proper education shall be given to you and the proper coronation ceremony must take place for the sake of ancient tradition, but it can wait till later."

Azure remained silent. The King turned to the maids, "Please escort the princess to her room and take care of her, then show her around the palace."

"Yes, Your Highness," the ladies reply in one voice. The oldest and the fattest of the ladies approached Azure, made the same gesture as Azure did before the King, and talked to her, "Lady Azure, we'll show you your room, please follow us."

The elderly maid left the throne room, Azure followed. Some more maids, about five or so, went after her.


End file.
